


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by Kummerspeck7



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Bad Puns, Hospitalization, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7
Summary: "He called for you, you know." Evan said softly from behind him.Boris turned from where he was watching the  hearth in his office. He hadn't even heard the man enter. "Excuse me, Mr Lawson?"Post-auction, Evan meddles in Boris' love life.
Relationships: Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz/Hank Lawson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

It was over, it was finally over. His brother had died, his longtime associate had tried to murder him, his family curse was proven to be real--And it was killing Milos, who was younger than him. Shadow Pond was in a state of barely controlled chaos and he was not sure how much more he could take.

"He called for you, you know." Evan said softly from behind him.

Boris turned from where he was watching the hearth in his office. He hadn't even heard the man enter. "Excuse me, Mr Lawson?"

"After Henry had his brain surgery. He took four days to wake up. It was awful."

"I am aware." His voice sounded almost brittle to his ears. He felt guilty enough about what Hank had suffered; he certainly didn't need Evan telling him to feel worse.

"When he finally did wake up… He called for you. Not just the first time, either. Every time he woke up. For weeks." Evan paused. "He had memory issues and he was having seizures and he barely opened his eyes. But when he did, he called for you. Sometimes he even got so hysterical he needed to be sedated. When he finally did start remembering things…" The man shook his head as if it could rid him of the unpleasant memory. "Eventually his doctors got the right medication into him and he remembered that you'd died. We thought things were finally looking up... We were wrong."

"What do you mean?" Boris questioned. "I was not made aware of a decline once he had fully awakened."

"It wasn't physical so I'm not surprised it didn't make his file. It was like watching a stranger or Invasion of the Bodysnatchers or something."

Boris gritted his teeth. "What happened, Mr Lawson?"

"Do you know that Henry doesn't cry? Ever. Even when we were kids-- When he gets upset he goes straight to anger every time. He gets it from our mom, actually, she was a real spitfire. Anyway-- He woke up, asked where you were, and before I could answer he started to cry. He cried so much I called in his neurology team because I thought something must be wrong." The younger Lawson was giving him a surprisingly evaluating look. For the first time in Boris' recollection he looked serious, and Boris could almost understand how Evan had done so well in respect to the business side of HankMed. 

"I am sorry. I never meant for him to come to harm." Boris wasn't sure what he could do except apologize.

"No, no, I don't want you to feel bad. I just-- I want you to know that Henry has never reacted like that about anyone before: Not when our dad left, not when our mom died, definitely not when Nikki broke off the engagement or Jill broke up with him. Now, I don't know why you mean more to him than all those people-- But maybe you do. And if my brother is as important to you as you are to him… You should say something." Evan informed him. "I want Henry to be happy, he deserves to be happy-- And he wasn't happy without you. He was pretty miserable, actually. So I'm sure you got medical reports on him; I just thought you'd want to know something that was not in those files."

Boris' brain felt like it was spinning already and Evan's information only tilted everything more. His existence felt like a rollercoaster he could not seem to escape. What was Hank's brother implying? What should he do about it, if anything?

"Thank you, Evan." Boris answered, clearly deep in thought. "Truly."

*-*-*

Five weeks passed in a chaotic and tumultuous blur that brought them to the end of summer in the blink of an eye. Evan tried to keep an eye on his brother, but between the election and finding a new place to live and his marriage and the peak summer business at HankMed-- One day he realized a month had gone by since the day he told Boris about Henry's hospital stay and honestly he had been pretty sure the nobleman wasn't going to say anything after all. Evan hadn't been disappointed per se... More like let down on his brother's behalf. He'd gone out on a limb for nothing; he was just so sure Boris felt the same way about Henry. 

Then there had been the Intervention and The Situation at Hamptons Heritage-Symphony with Molly's father the police officer. Only two days had passed after the procedure that fixed his brother's radiopathy or whatever it was that had the guy secretly knocking back Vicodin when one night Hank just... Didn't come home. At first Evan had been terrified that Henry really might be addicted to opiates, no matter how out of character it seemed. 

He'd been debating calling the police when he remembered Hank had Find My iPhone and he had Hank's password. Relief rushed through him as a little blue dot showed up on the screen indicating Henry was only a thousand feet away at the Main House. The next morning his brother breezed in the door like he was walking on clouds and yeah-- Evan knew what a really good morning after looked like; if Henry was trying to hide it he was doing a worse job than the time Jill left her panties in the communal laundry. It only took three nights of his brother mysteriously disappearing before Hank started talking about 'possibly spending some time away with Boris during his clinical trial'.

Now here they were a week later and Henry was asking for at least six months abroad with Boris. Possibly more.

"I don't want Jeremiah to be uncomfortable and it coincides perfectly with Boris' drug trial." Hank said almost convincingly. Evan barely contained an eyeroll. 

"Sure, just be back before Divya gives birth." He answered. His brother was finally going to get his Happy Ending--No pun intended, gross-- and he'd helped to make it happen. Hank had sacrificed so much to protect him while they were growing up, Evan was just glad he could finally do something to pay his brother back. "And Henry? You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> If the wind moves me I might consider doing a second part of this story where Boris actually confronts Hank and says something. I haven't yet because I feel like I've done that so many times already, and I have so many other things I'm working on... But it could happen!
> 
> Speaking of... Look at all these fics I'm posting that are not the chapter fic I should be working on. Sigh. It's hard to write Christmas in April. Anyway, I hope everyone's doing well with all the craziness going on!


End file.
